99 Reasons
by Okki
Summary: #Transalated fic; originaly by VongolaXII# HIbari memberi 99 alasan kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersama. Dan Dino sepertinya bisa menjawab semuanya. —D18
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

_**o**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(**c**) **Amano Akira.

_**o**_99 Reasons **(**c**) **VongolaXII.

**Notes: **BL; D18 (lalala).

* * *

"Kita tidak bisa bersama," ujar Hibari.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Dino.

* * *

_(1-9)_

**1. I'm a guy**

"Laki-laki tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan laki-laki."

"Aku bisa melakukan operasi transgender."

.

**2. Older**

"Kau terlalu _tua_."

"Aku bisa berlagak seperti anak-anak untukmu."

.

**3. Cheerful**

"Kau terlalu banyak tersenyum."

"Karena kau jarang tersenyum. Siapa tahu kau akan tersenyum juga, kalau aku selalu tersenyum?"

.

**4. Killed**

"Kalau Mukuro tahu soal ini, dia akan membunuhmu."

"'Tak apa, mati untuk melindungimu memang tujuan hidupku."

.

**5. Bite**

"Ketika aku kesal, aku akan menggigit siapa pun sampai mati."

"Itu lah alasannya kenapa aku ini diciptakan."

.

**6. Pedophile**

"Orang-orang akan menyebutmu _pedophile_."

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku hidup untukmu, bukan untuk mereka."

.

**7. Horoscopes**

"Zodiak kita bilang, kalau kita saling terpikat karena seks."

"Aku 'tak perlu seks. Aku mau cintamu."

.

**8. Sleep**

"Aku selalu tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi bantalmu."

.

**9. Argue**

"Kita kebanyakan berargumen."

"Karena aku sangat ingin melindungimu, dibandingkan dengan kau ingin melindungiku."

* * *

**Okki's note: **Phew, selesai. Srsly, niat awal saya 'kan mau vakum jadi author. Tapi kenapa malah translate fic MC gini, dah?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

_**o**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(**c**) **Amano Akira.

_**o**_99 Reasons **(**c**) **VongolaXII.

**Notes: **BL; D18 (lalala).

* * *

_(10-18)_

**10. driver**

"Aku benci penampilan supirmu itu."

"Aku juga benci penampilan wakilmu itu."

**11. Movies**

"Aku benci film!"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa duduk di barisan paling depan bersamaku lalu tidur sampai film-nya selesai."

**12. Favourites**

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang ku suka."

"Aku akan selalu bisa mengetahuinya, Kyoya. Memangnya apa yang kau suka?"

**13. Tall**

"Kau terlalu tinggi."

"Kalau begitu. Aku tinggal menyetarakan tinggiku denganmu."

**14. Clumsy**

"Kau terlalu ceroboh. Kau akan mematahkan apa pun."

"Setidaknya, aku tidak pernah memathkan hatimu."

**15. Cook**

"Kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Kan ada pesan antar."

**16. Kids**

"Kau selalu meminta anak. Aku kan tidak bisa melahirkan."

"Kita adopsi saja."

**17. Perfect**

"Aku punya banyak kekurangan."

"Kenapa bilang begitu? Bagiku kau sempurna."

**18. Kiss**

"Ciumanmu buruk."

"Lalu kenapa kau pingsan?"

* * *

**Okki's note:** Psycho-pass ending is so fucking sad. And so, here's the newest update of this fic. /sob


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

_**o**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(**c**) **Amano Akira.

_**o**_99 Reasons **(**c**) **VongolaXII.

**Notes: **BL; D18 (lalala).

* * *

_(19-27)_

**19. Bad Habits**

"Kau punya terlalu banyak kebiasaan buruk, seperti ngebut-ngebutan, dan tersandung."

"Tidak kah kau sadari kalau itu lucu?"

.

**20. Fangirls**

"_Fan girls_-mu terlalu banyak."

"Kau juga. Hey, kau cemburu?"

.

**21. Mistakes**

"Hubungan kita ini adalah suatu kesalahan."

"Cobalah percaya padaku."

.

**22. Enzo**

"Kura-kuramu selalu ada di _bath tub_, aku tidak tahan."

"Pakai saja _bath tub_ di kamar mandiku, denganku."

.

**23. Deserve**

"Kau tidak pantas untukku."

"Seburuk itu kah aku?"

.

**24. World**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau harus melepaskan dunia hanya untuk ku?"

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang? Kau adalah duniaku, Kyouya."

.

**25. Valentines Day**

"Aku benci hari _valentine_."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malu-malu ketika ku berikan cokelat?"

.

**26. Love**

"Aku tidak tahu caranya _mencinta_."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku yakin, saling mengerti satu sama lain. Akan membuatku paham apa itu cinta."

.

**27. Moving**

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan terus tinggal di Namimori."

"Tak apa. Tidur bersamamu di sekolah itu romantis kok."

* * *

**Okki's note: **Masuk chapter 3, yeay! Dan saya berniat buat bikin projek translate fic lagi! #woi

Dari chapter 1 sampai sekarang, saya selalu usahain supaya bahasa yang saya pakai gampang dimengerti sama kalian yang belum baca versi aslinya. Tapi entah, berhasil atau nggak, hehe. Lagian, baca fic ini harus pake perasaan... serius... Ini masih chap 3 sih... liat nanti chap 4 banyak kalimat yang bisa dibilang ambigu... #itumahlonyayangmesum #spoiler

Lanjut aja langsung. It's a special update for you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

_**o**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(**c**) **Amano Akira.

_**o**_99 Reasons **(**c**) **VongolaXII.

**Notes: **BL; D18 (lalala).

* * *

_(28-36)_

**28. Bites and Kisses**

"Akan ku gigit kau sampai mati."

"Akan ku cium kau sampai di tempat tidur."

**.**

**29. Pet**

"Aku benci Enzo—atau apa pun itu namanya."

"Aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan Hibird."

**.**

**30. Hometown**

"Kembali ke Itali sana."

"Aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kita berdua di sana, jadi jangan khawatir."

**.**

**31. Tsundere**

"Aku tsundere."

"Dan kau sangat cocok dengan tipeku."

**.**

**32. Distance**

"Kuda dan skylark tak akan pernah bisa bersama."

"Itu sebabnya kuda selalu melihat ke atas; untuk mencari skylark."

**.**

**33. –vores**

"Kau herbivor."

"Karena aku tidak pernah bisa memakan burung, ya?"

**.**

**34. Possesive**

"Kau menghalangi pandanganku."

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat ke laki-laki lain, Kyouya."

**.**

**35. Feelings**

"Aku benci kau."

"Aww, tapi aku mencintaimu, Kyouya."

**.**

**36. Regret**

"Apa kau pernah menyesal?"

"Tidak pernah. Apa semenjak aku memutuskan untuk selalu memperhatikanmu."

* * *

**Okki's note: **Um, okay. I want you to promise me that you'll be patient and keep waiting for the next update. Daku lagi males ngetik... jadi mungkin update-nya bakal lama )-| xoxo buat kalian #ewh #digeplak


End file.
